Signed With Love
by koichii
Summary: It's been five years since he's been gone. ONESHOT!


A/N: Another oneshot and was inspired by a the song **Don't Cry Joni**. Anyone knew that song? It's a pretty old one. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**Signed With Love**

_Dear Rivaille,_

_Waiting is tough but sometimes it's the only thing one can do. So can I ask you just this one thing? Please say you'll wait for me. I may just be 15 and a brat, according to you, but I love you. I really do. My heart, my kisses, even my soul is only for you. Wait for me, ne?_

_Signed with love,_

_Eren_

27-year-old Rivaille stared at the piece of paper clutched between his fingers, yellow and wrinkly with age. It would always be a wonder to him how he managed to keep this certain paper in shape, just the way he received it several years ago. As beautiful gray eyes reread the words scrawled awkwardly on the paper, his mind was reliving a certain memory, the memory of how the paper landed on his hands.

_Flashback:_

_-Ding dong!_

_"Who the hell is that?" Rivaille grunted in annoyance but nevertheless, he got up from his comfortable position on the huge couch in his living room. Brows furrowed, he pulled open the door only to see a familiar enthusiastic brunette standing on the porch and as usual, grinning at him widely. "Eren? What can I do for you?" He asked, his annoyance disappearing._

_"Rivaille, err..." The brunette with beautiful turquoise orbs stammered as he looked down, cheeks blushing furiously which the raven secretly thought cute. "I... I have something for you. Here!" Then with that, he thrusted a scented envelope into the older boy's hands and without further ado, ran away, leaving Rivaille confused about what had just transpired._

_"What the..." Rivaille muttered as he stared at the direction Eren went to -the house next door. Yes, he and the brunette were neighbours and had known each other for ten years already. After graduating from prep school, he transferred from Paris to Germany as his mother's dying wish. His mother was born in Germany and wanted him to inherit the house owned by his grandparents, his mother's parents. His father didn't object, seeing as he's too busy with business to even bother with his and his son's living arrangements. Though he must have a guardian to be able to live in Germany because a twelve-year-old kid is a twelve-year-old no matter how mature he seemed to be._

_And so entered Grisha and Carla Jaeger in the picture. They were close friends of Rivaille's mother and lived next door so they agreed to look after him in place of his father._

_He was twelve years old when he met the adorable five years old that was Eren Jaeger._

_Rivaille shook his dark head as he closed the door and went back to his position on the couch where he was about to doze off had Eren not disturbed him. Opening the envelope given to him, he pulled out an identically-scented envelope. He grimaced as he took note of the messy scrawl that was the unique writing of one Eren Jaeger. "What a penmanship. He'd better be a doctor someday." He commented as his gray eyes scanned the content of the letter._

_Then those perpetually emotionless eyes widened in disbelief at what he was reading as of the moment._

Dear Rivaille,

Waiting is tough but sometimes it's the only thing one can do. So can I ask you just this one thing? Please say you'll wait for me. I may just be 15 and a brat, according to you, but I love you. I really do. My heart, my kisses, even my soul is only for you. Wait for me, ne?

Signed with love,

Eren

_The raven-haired male stared at the letter for a moment before dropping it on the floor and flopping down on the couch, gray eyes staring emotionlessly at the ceiling. "Eren..."_

**xoxoxo**

_-Ding dong!_

_"I'll get it, Mom!" Eren yelled as he jumped off from the couch and bounced towards the door like a puppy excited to greet his master home. Even without looking at the peephole on the door, he knew who exactly was there outside of their house. "Rivaille!" He exclaimed, excitement practically oozing out of his pores as he stared at the older, but shorter, male in front of him. "Come in! Mom's making pudding. You like it, right?"_

_Rivaille shook his head as he raised his hand to stop Eren from talking which was effective. As the kid stared at him with adoring turquoise orbs, the raven mentally wondered how on earth didn't he notice it sooner? That this kid was harboring feelings for him, feelings that weren't platonic at all. And how the hell could he act natural at all after giving a love letter to him? Really, this brunette was something. "We need to talk." He said as he pulled out the envelope the kid gave him a while ago. "I appreciate your feelings, Eren, but you're still a kid. This is just mere admiration from you."_

_Turquoise orbs widened at that. "No! What I feel for you isn't just some stupid puppy love, Rivaille. I love you and I'm sure of that!"_

_The raven-haired male let out a long sigh as he pocketed the letter and stared at Eren directly in the eye. "Brat, I assure you, this feeling you have for me, whatever you call it, will pass eventually and you'll laugh at it when you remember it."_

_At Rivaille's words, tears sprang up in Eren's eyes and began falling down tanned cheeks. "N-No, you're wrong..."_

_"Don't cry, Eren." Rivaille said, his voice going soft as he wiped the brunette's tears away with his thumb. "You'll forget me and the feelings you have for me soon. Trust me."_

_"I wouldn't!" Eren yelled as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, He couldn't believe that he was being rejected. Was he just imagining those affectionate actions by Rivaille towards him in the past?_

_Rivaille let out an irritated sigh as he ran his hand through his ebony locks. This kid sure was stubborn. "Look, Eren." He began as he maintained eye contact with the younger male. "You're only fifteen and I'm fucking twenty two. I'm not going to date a minor." True, whatever he felt for Eren was defeated by the fact that the brunette was just fifteen, seven years his junior. And he wouldn't want to be coined a cradle snatcher because of that._

_"I know that so that's why I asked you to wait for me. I'll be eighteen in three years, Rivaille." The brunette's usually fierce turquoise orbs became pleading. "Please, Rivaille..."_

_Rivaille stared at Eren for a moment, his thoughts unreadable to the worried brunette. "Eren, waiting is something I just couldn't do." He said with finality in his tone. Then without letting the younger male reply, he turned around and left._

_Two days later, Rivaille left Germany and went back home to Paris._

_End of flashback_

Oh how he hated that time. He should've just accepted Eren's feelings and waited for three years. Yes, he would have done exactly just that had he not been an idiot who didn't realize his feelings until three years ago.

He'd been back in Paris for two years already at that time without communicating to any members of the Jaeger family or his friends and acquaintances in Germany. He thought that it was better to stay that way. Eren would surely forget everything about him if he would just stay away.

And Rivaille never felt such heartache just at the thought of Eren getting over him.

The weird feelings began half a year after he moved back to Paris. He was getting used to his old life once more and he deemed it normal that he missed the place and people in Germany. He thought that it would just disappear in time and his life would be back to normal once more.

But oh boy was he so wrong. For after several months, a certain brunette began to plague his thoughts. Everywhere he looked reminded him of Eren and even his dreams contained a crying and extremely hurt brunette.

He had chalked it up as guilt at first but then he began to picture Eren moving on and having a lover and he realized he didn't like it one bit. A feeling of possessiveness and anger rose in his chest as he imagined the brunette with anyone else, anyone else other than him.

And it took him exactly two years to realize that he's in love with Eren, too.

_Rivaille, wait for me, ne?_

Hastily taking out his phone from his pants pocket, Rivaille dialed the number of his assistant. "Petra, inform Erd and Gunter to prepare the jet. I'm leaving for Germany today." _Brat, you wait for me._

* * *

After three and a half hours of flight, Rivaille arrived in Munich, Germany. Not one to waste time, he instantly ordered the chauffer to take him to the subdivision where Eren, luckily, still resided. The drive stretched for an hour and he was relieved when he finally arrived to his destination. Fervently hoping that the brunette was at home, he went straight to the house next to his own and rang the doorbell in an urgent manner.

Fortunately, it didn't take more than ten seconds for the door to open and revealed the one he had been wanting to see all these years. "Eren..." He murmured as he took a step closer to the brunette.

"Huh, Rivaille?" The brunette wondered, turquoise eyes brimming with both surprise and curiousity as he stared at the raven-haired male who left five years ago but was now standing in front of him. A grin found its way on his face after the surprise evaporated. "Hey, what are you doing here? Long time no see!" He cheerfully said while giving the raven a bear hug.

Rivaille got surprised for a moment as he tried to process the fact that Eren was hugging him. "Eren," He murmured as he returned the hug. They stayed hugging for a few seconds before he lightly pushed the brunette away from him so he could look straight at the younger male. "Eren, I have to tell you something."

"Eh?" Eren tilted his head curiously, looking so cute that Rivaille wanted to kiss him there and then. "What is it, Rivaille? Wait, come in first."

But the raven shook his head as he held the brunette's hand, pulling him closer that their noses were almost touching. "Eren, I realized I've been such an idiot these past five years." He began which earned him a confused look from the younger male. "I love you. I really do. My heart, my kisses and my soul, I give it all to you." He gripped the brunette's hand tighter as he tried to detect any reaction to his words.

But he got surprised when Eren gently pulled away from him. "Eren...?"

Eren smiled sadly at Rivaille as he shook his head. "You're too late, Rivaille. It's been five years since you've been gone. I'm already with Irvin." He murmured as he raised his hand and wiped away the tears that were now falling down the raven's cheeks like heavy rainfall. "I'm sorry, Rivaille. Please don't cry."

* * *

A/N: I don't know what was I thinking when I wrote this. Anyways, is anyone up for a sequel or what? :D

~koichii


End file.
